The Fremennik Trials/Quick guide
Details Fletching (if crafting lyre) *Level 40 Woodcutting (if crafting lyre) *Level 40 Crafting (if crafting lyre) *Ability to defeat a level-69 NPC *Ability to defeat a fairly strong warrior without armour, weapons, or spells Recommended: *Level 48 Agility (entirely unnecessary; however, it may help you when locating the Draugen) |items = *5,252 coins *1 beer (obtainable during quest) *1 raw shark (can be bought from Rufus' Meat Emporium in Canifis), manta ray, or sea turtle (Note: This is REQUIRED all the way in Rellekka; obtain the shark BEFORE going there, or prepare for a lot of walking.) *Woodcutting axe (if crafting lyre) *Knife (if crafting lyre) *Tinderbox Recommended: *Some food *Armour and a weapon *3-5 prayer potions *A Super combat potion or super set (super attack potion, super defence potion, and super strength potion) *Some Camelot teleport runes (or Teleport to House runes if you have your house located at Rellekka). *A God book, 8 ring of recoil, a knife, a dramen branch, and 12+ phoenix necklace (when fighting Koschei the Deathless) |kills = *Koschei the Deathless *Draugen (level 69) }} Walkthrough Starting out *Talk to Brundt in the longhall to start the quest. , or if started -finished or not- Mountain Daughter) *The trials may be done in any order, however this quick guide will show you the fastest order. Olaf the Bard, Manni the Reveller and Sigli the Huntsman *Talk to Manni the Reveller while in the longhall. *Take Beer Keg off the table and talk to Manni the Reveller again to out drink him. *Talk to Olaf the Bard just east of the longhall. *Talk to Sigli the Huntsman just south of the longhall. *To get a lyre, kill Lanzig, (1/17 drop rate) or make it yourself. Either way you must enchant it. Option 1: Killing Lanzig *Lanzig lives in a hut just east of the longhall, Kill Lanzig until he drops the lyre. Option 2: Making the Lyre Yourself *Walk to the Swaying Tree that is east of the entrance to Rellekka (northwest of the Golden Apple Tree). Chop a branch and fletch an unstrung lyre. * Talk to Lalli to the north east of the golden apple tree, ask about the other human *Talk to Askeladden just outside the longhall to get a pet rock. *Pick a cabbage, potato, and onion from the farming patch in the south-east corner. *Return to Lalli, and offer the pet rock. *Use the rock, cabbage, potato, and onion on the stew. *Talk to Lalli. Seers' Village *Teleport to Camelot or walk to Seers' Village *If you are making the lyre yourself, spin the golden fleece into a ball of golden wool while in Seers' Village, and use the golden wool on your unstrung Lyre. *Go to the Seers’ Village pub and talk to the Poison Salesman to buy low alcohol beer for 250 coins. *Buy a regular beer if you forgot to take a Beer tankard. Back to Rellekka *Use a Rellekka House teleport to return, or simply walk back. If walking, left-click on your talisman to check if the Draugen is nearby on your way. If so, kill him. *Give the beer to the council workman by the bridge south of Rellekka. *Go across the bridge, then walk a bit west until you see a small narrow path heading south into the water. *Use your raw shark on the strange altar to enchant your Lyre. *Follow your talisman by left-clicking on it and kill the Draugen now if you haven't already. *Once done, head back into Rellekka and talk to Sigli at the entrance. *Head to the outside of the longhall to the pipe on the eastern wall. Use a tinderbox on your strange object and use it on the pipe. *Enter the north-eastern back door of the longhall, walk onto the stage and play your Lyre. *Exit the back door, enter the main long hall, take a Keg of Beer off the table. *Use your Low Alcohol Keg on your Keg of Beer. *Challenge Manni to a drinking contest. Sigmund the Merchant and Swensen the Navigator *Talk to Sigmund The Merchant in the market. *Talk to the sailor to the north-west. *Talk to Olaf the Bard just east of the longhall. *Talk to Yrsa at the clothing store west of the market. *Talk to Brundt the Chieftain in the longhall. *Talk to Sigli the Huntsman just south of the longhall. *Talk to Skulgrimen in the hut just north of the longhall. *Talk to the fisherman north of the market. *Talk to Swensen the Navigator just south of the market. *Talk to Swensen again '. *Climb down the ladder and take the South, West, East, North, South, East, then North portals. *Talk to Peer the Seer just north-west of Swensen. *Talk to Thorvald the Warrior in the hut just north of the longhall. *Talk to Manni the Reveller in the longhall. *Talk to Thora the Barkeep in the longhall. *Talk to Askeladden in front of the longhall, pay him 5,000 coins. *Head back and talk to (in order): Thora, Manni, Thorvald, Peer, Swensen, Fisherman, Skulgrimen, Sigli, Brundt, Yrsa, Olaf, Sailor, Sigmund. Thorvald the Warrior. (Bring Nothing but dramen branch and knife) *Talk to Thorvald just north of the longhall. (if you have items on you talk to Peer the Seer to deposit items, be sure to drop items you may want to keep for fight) *Climb down the ladder. If you have a knife and dramen branch, cut it into a staff now. *Fight the first 3 forms of Koschei the Deathless without weapons, armour, or runes. *Let the 4th form kill you, it will hit you very rapidly. ('This is safe for Hardcore Ironmen) Peer the Seer *Talk to Peer the Seer in the SW corner of the market. *He will deposit all your items. *Enter the west door to his house, read the riddle. *Each line of the riddle gives you one letter of a four-letter word. *Possible answers are: FIRE, LIFE, MAGE, MIND, TIME, TREE, WIND (See full guide for answers to the riddles) *Climb upstairs and search / study: south-western cupboard, unicorn and bull heads, southern chest and the northern bookcase (bucket, wooden disk, red disk, jug, red herring). *Use the red herring on the cooking range. *Use the sticky red goop on the wooden disk. *Climb down the eastern ladder and use the two red disks on the abstract mural. *Return upstairs and use the bucket on the tap by the cooking range. *Use the full bucket on the jug. *Use the jug on the drain. *Use the 2/5ths bucket on the empty jug. *Refill the bucket. *Use the full bucket on the 2/3rds jug. *Use the 4/5ths bucket on the chest with the scale. *Fill the vase with water and add the lid. *Use the sealed vase on the frozen table. *Use the frozen key on the cooking range. *You can now leave by the eastern building door. Finishing up *Talk to Brundt the Chieftain. *Quest complete! Reward *3 Quest points *2812.4 Agility experience *2812.4 Attack experience *2812.4 Crafting experience *2812.4 Defence experience *2812.4 Fishing experience *2812.4 Fletching experience *2812.4 Hitpoints experience *2812.4 Strength experience *2812.4 Thieving experience *2812.4 Woodcutting experience *Access to the islands of Miscellania, Etceteria, Neitiznot, and Jatizso along with access to the facilities in Rellekka. *Ability to wear the Fremennik warrior, berserker, archer, and farseer helms